Memories not Remembered
by siezure siezer
Summary: Hi, I'm seizure seizer and this is my first fanfiction! Yay! This is a Noragami/SNK crossover, with Levi as Yato, Eren as Yukine, and Mikasa as Hiyori. Armin will also be a major character as a shinki. A word of caution: there is bountiful cursing and a bit of mutilation at the beginning. Obviously major character deaths (sort of). Vaguely follows original plot. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"It's looking particularly stormy tonight, huh Petra?"

"At least it's not in the city, Levi," the redhead replied.

"True," he admitted, looking over the placid lake. Where were those disgusting demons? His eyes darted in every direction. There was a camp ground below. This could go one of two ways: a titan would reveal its true form, a monstrous beast of unimaginable height; or it could have possessed someone already.

Terrified birds suddenly darted from the trees as ear-piercing shrieks rose from below.

"Shit," Levi muttered, launching into the air. "Ral," he called, and once enveloped in an orange light, Petra spun into his hand as a Marine Raider stiletto. "Be ready Petra, there's going to be blood."

Damn. A tent was already torn to shreds. The screams belonged to two teenagers, one struggling backwards on the ground, while the other was already pinned by one of the attackers. A police officer, who would have seemed completely human.

If it wasn't for the fact that his pupils had rolled all the way into the back of their sockets, only the whites of his eyes staring out as he plunged his knife into the eye of the freckled youth. He shrieked and convulsed, grasping desperately at the policeman's arm with one hand. One? Levi glanced over to find a severed hand lying several feet away. A few more steps and a leg was stranded in the dust, already attracting files. The left side of his chest cavity was already carved like a thanksgiving turkey. Was that poor bastard attacked with a hacksaw?! The last of his problems seemed to be his face.

"Marco!" his friend cried, but the officer pulled out his revolver. Now it was this kid's turn.

"You who would dare defile humanity, I-ugh, that little speech you want me to say takes too long, Petra," Levi huffed. There was no crack or thump as the tip of his blade burst through the front of the man's chest, avoiding the spine, but it had pierced perfectly through the heart. Levi was a whirl of color as he spun around and landed a vicious side kick to the side of the other man's head, hurling the man five feet back where he slammed into a tree. Then Levi pounced and plunged Petra through his heart. "Disgusting," Levi grumbled, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe the blood off of her. "You alright, br-"

"Three," the boy whispered.

"What?"

"Three. There were three."

Fuck.

Besides that brat with blood gushing from his face, any screaming had stopped a long time ago. With a shaking hand, the uninjured one pointed toward the lake.

Levi knew they were probably already too late. But it was worth a shot.

"HEL-" started a desperate, sputtering scream, but it quickly vanished as Levi slid to a stop. It was yet another police officer, leaning over the side of a boat as he shoved a blond head underwater.

"Levi, do something!" Petra begged.

"It's too late," Levi sighed casually, but the stupid shinki wouldn't stop yelling. In a flash, he was racing across the water. He flipped the knife in his hand and drove it into the last officer's heart. Tossing the body aside, Levi looked down into the water, which was once again becoming still.

Bad sign.

"We should probably contact his family," Levi muttered as he fished the silent boy out of the water.

"Do I have to keep telling you to do something?!" Petra roared.

"Ral," Levi sighed, and she appeared beside him, human again. "There's nothing left to do."

"I'm not letting him die," she rasped, dropping to her knees. "One-two-three…" she started mumbled under her breath with each compression. Levi wanted to tell her to stop. They both knew that brat wasn't getting back up. But she kept pumping her arms up and down, desperately breathing air into his waterlogged lungs. There was a _crack_. She broke a rib. But she wasn't stopping. Levi couldn't understand why she couldn't handle this. _Crack_. They had handled plenty of corrupted phantoms before. How was this any different? _Crack_. Tears were streaming down her face. _Crack_.

Levi touched her shoulder gently. "Petra. Stop. He's dead."

"B-b-but I…I…"

"This is one for the police now. Let's go." He slung the lifeless body over his shoulder. This kid had to be at least twenty-four years younger than him, but even his small figure was larger than Levi's. At least he was light. For dead weight.

"NO! We can't! I won't!" Levi glowered at her. That was an order, not a suggestion.

"Ral," he snapped.

"Hey! You can't-" she transformed, and he carried her away with ease. "You can't do that!" she wailed.

"I just did." With that, they strolled back to the others.

They could hear him sobbing before they made it to the camp site. Freckles' friend was just as desperately holding a T-shirt to his friend's face. "Help me, please! I-I can't stop the bleeding!" It was obvious to tell when he saw the limp blond. Whatever color that was left in his face was gone. "No…no way…that can't be…oh gods." His arms fell to his sides. "Armin…you…"

"Yeah, here's your friend," Levi said tactlessly, laying the pale body next to the other. "And I'd give up on Marco. He's going to bleed out."

But it seemed the survivor couldn't hear anything anymore. He sat silently, staring with hollow eyes at something they couldn't see. Levi stretched. "Just tell the police he drowned while you were fishing or something. Before you could do anything, you were attacked by a bear. Or something. Don't worry about the police officers. I killed the titans possessing them, not their actual human form. Good luck." He had to leave listening to both that kid and Petra sobbing.

How annoying.

…

"No! I'm done! Levi, I can't take this anymore!"

"Petra, stop acting ridiculous."

"You don't understand! You're a worthless god no one remembers! You're homeless and broke and-and-" her tears had never stopped, "we couldn't even save two little boys!"

"Petra, they were teenagers. Besides, you can't save everyone."

"You're a monster!" Petra cried. "How dare you say that? That's horrible!"

"That's life," Levi snapped.

"Release me." The request was barely a whisper.

"I-"

"_Release me_!" she snarled. Fine. Sure. He didn't need her anyway. A weak shinki was the last thing any god would want. Especially a war god. Pathetic. Levi made sure to never break eye contact as he spelled her name in the air. It shattered, and as it vanished, so did the name on her arm. "I should have done this a long time ago," Petra spat.

"I could say the same," Levi replied rather carelessly, and without another word the woman pivoted on her heel and ran as fast as she could, never looking back.

...

Mikasa needed her karate now more than ever. How could she have lost so many people? All she had left were her mom and dad. Not even that. Adoptive parents. Being alive wasn't very appealing when your brother and your best friend were both gone.

She was on her way back home from the studio after a long training session that had ended in destroying _another_ practice dummy. Did she feel any better? She didn't know. Feeling was an ability she had lost

over the last few months.

"Mikasa!" two voices called in unison.

"Hey Connie, hey Sasha," she greeted them quietly.

Their smiles slowly faded. "Um…how are you?" Sasha asked awkwardly. But Mikasa didn't answer.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang and uh…and play video…games…" his voice trailed off as she turned toward the street. She didn't mean to be so distant. She didn't mean to have that look on her face that always turned people away. Socialize? That'd be good for her, right? Give her a chance to leave the house and-

"Look out!" she screamed, jumping the railing and dashing across the road. What was this guy doing, trying to commit suicide?!

Horns blared as she shoved him out of the way of the oncoming bus. "What's wrong with you?" she asked breathlessly, getting back up.

He was a short little man with a black undercut, a sour look, and black eyes that seemed to hate the world. She cocked an eyebrow at the green cloak he seemed to have borrowed from The Lord of the Rings and-was that a cravat? Seriously? Did he know it was the twenty-first century?

"I didn't need any help," he growled, and began walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Mikasa asked, snatching his arm. But he shook loose, looking at her with disgust as he brushed off his sleeve. "Wow, I just saved your life!"

"Shouldn't you be concerned about your own?" he asked flatly, pointing back at the road.

"No, gods, no! Mikasa, Mikasa open your eyes!" Sasha was pleading, shaking…was that _her_ body?

"I dunno, she just jumped in front of the bus!" Connie tried helplessly to explain to paramedics.

"What just happened?!" Mikasa cried. "Am-am I dead?!" she squawked.

"Kind of," Levi replied with a shrug, and then pointed again.

"What the-?" Mikasa started with a jump. When she turned a tail waved in her face to greet her.

"That's a good sign. You'll return to your body eventually," he explained.

"You mean I'm _not_-" then everything went dark.

…

"Thank the gods! Mikasa!" her mom cheered, grasping Mikasa's hand tightly in her own. Sasha burst into a huge grin as she clung to Connie's arm. But she was cut off from anything she was about to say.

"Mom, where's Eren?" Mikasa mumbled.

Her mom's grip slackened. "Mikasa…Eren's…" Oh yeah. Guess coming back from the dead makes you forget about things like that.

For a moment.

How she wished she could cry. But after she turned nine, she couldn't remember a single tear falling down her cheek. She wanted to go back. Please, just let her go back. If she was dead, then she could see Eren. That's all she wanted!

"Mikasa?"

Mikasa let out a startled gasp as her mom's voice brought her back to reality. She turned to find her dad had joined them, a smile on his face. But his eyes were wrought with sorrow. He had new gray hairs. "How are you feeling?" he asked delicately, pulling the stethoscope from around his neck to check her heartbeat.

"I'm fine," Mikasa mumbled, turning away. Pigeons stared back at her from the windowsill. That seemed to be her catchphrase. _I'm fine_.

"What made you do something like that?" her mom asked, voice overtaken by concern.

"A guy was about to get hit by that bus," Mikasa explained simply.

"I don't know, I don't remember seeing any guy," Sasha admitted bluntly, tapping her chin as she stared at the ceiling, as if something in the paneling would help her remember.

"That's because there wasn't. Are you sure you're okay?" Connie asked. It was strange seeing him serious for once.

"Yeah," Mikasa struggled to sit up, "there was a creepy guy with dark circles under his eyes, and he was wearing a weird cloak. Didn't you see him?"

"I think we'd remember someone dressed like that!" Connie laughed, and Sasha joined in.

"I guess," Mikasa admitted.

"See? She's still imagining things! Please Grisha, let her stay," her mom insisted.

"You know there's a long waiting list for my hospital," he reminded her, but she wasn't having it.

"Okay, one night. Don't worry Mikasa, I'll make sure you're nice and healthy by tomorrow. You just need a good night's rest." Mikasa didn't reply. She was ready to wake up from this nightmare.

…

"It hurts," a voice moaned, and Mikasa's eyes snapped open. It was dark now, and the clock's hands had sprung forward to one o'clock in the morning.

"Make it stop," another groaned. Her eyes darted to every corner of the room. She was alone. So where were these voices coming from?

"Mommy, where are you?" a child's voice called out.

Every voice she heard was sick in some way. She heard the echoes of pained sobs and people retching violently; cruel series of coughs that no doubt brought blood, and weak cries for help no one seemed to be answering.

"Oi."

Mikasa was very proud of herself about how she had such strong control over her own emotions. Now was not one of those times. She let out a startled shriek at the sight of that same man from earlier that day.

In the next second, she had darted across the room, feet planted firmly, fists in the air. There was no way she could lose to this guy. After she kicked his ass she would call the police.

"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't come here to fight," he snapped. "I was actually here to make sure you were going to stay in that body of yours."

So it was true. It really wasn't a dream. It was the same man, and she had really died. Or, something close to it. "Tell me the truth," Mikasa hissed. "You weren't worried about me, why did you come here?"

"You're right," he sneered. "I found you amusing and I was wondering just how much more entertainment I could get out of you." Mikasa gritted her teeth and was about to take her first step forward when there was another disembodied groan. Her heart immediately began to pound faster. She couldn't control it. This fear, where was it coming from? "So you _can_ hear them," he sniffed, staring at his fingernails.

"Who, or, what?"

"Spirits."

Right. Of course. The dead people. Wasn't that obvious? Mikasa couldn't figure out whether to laugh or back away slowly. His face never changed from that loathing, never-ending glare. By the gods, he was serious. He actually believed what he was saying. "Who…who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"Me? You really need to ask?" he snorted, admiring the hospital room. He could see his own reflection staring back at him in the tiles. This was why he loved hospitals. Titans were a pain, but they were always so _clean_. "Why, I'm the god Levi, at your service." He took a little bow. Even his body movements oozed with sarcasm.

"Never heard of you," Mikasa replied flatly. He had to make up a god to fit his own delusions! "Hey, will you pass me my phone? It's in my bag," Mikasa asked, and he tossed her the yellow iPhone.

For a moment the only sound was the _tick tick tick_ of each number being pressed.

"Yes, hello police? I'd like to report an intruder." This man was absolutely insane. Not only did he believe they were surrounded by ghosts, but he claimed to be a god! At this level of psychotic, what was keeping him from chopping her up with an axe?

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" suddenly Levi was waving frantically in the air. "_I'll prove it_," he said, voice crawling with contempt.

The next thing she knew, he was standing right beside her, holding her phone in his hand. He smirked at her speechlessness and pressed 'end'. She had never even feft it leave her palm, her fingers still curled as if holding it. And…how had Levi crossed the entire room without lifting one foot? Sure, but he just couldn't be. "Cool trick, but I don't think gods wear bibs."

"It's a cravat you uncultured swine." Wow he snapped easily. If she said the right thing, Mikasa might be the one to turn him into entertainment. "Look, titans are attracted to me, and I can't fight 'em without a shinki. If I stick around, you'll be in danger, and I don't want to be in your debt again."

"Titan…s?" this guy wasn't making any sense. Had he ever been?

"They're demons. They possess people and do all kinds of other nasty shit. Do I have to explain everything to you?" he shook his head. "I'm getting tired of playing teacher. So I'm going to leave before you start asking for help on your algebra homework." He popped open the window, and before she could stop him, leapt straight out. Didn't he know they were on the fifth floor?! She rushed to the window, but it was closed again. She tried to open it, struggling for several seconds. It took a moment for her to realize there was no lock on it.

That wasn't an issue, considering the window wasn't able to be opened in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

…

"Mikasa!" Connie shouted. She kept walking. "Mikasa!" Oh joy. It was time for her favorite question of the day.

"Hey Mikasa, Are you okay?" There was no right answer to that. How could there be when Mikasa wasn't even sure herself? Sasha skipped to her side and Connie appeared on the other. "You weren't at school today."

"I know." They both stopped and stared at each other, and Mikasa used the reflection in the store window to watch their silent argument. Sasha was nodding in different directions while Connie kept shrugging and shaking his head. She rubbed her eyes and skimmed over the ads taped on the glass. Maybe if she ignored them long enough they would know she wanted to be alone.

In bright neon letters a flyer screamed 'WATCH TITANS PLAY LIVE'. Titans? That sounded familiar. Those were…demons, right? Who taught her that? The guy, the one who jumped in front of the bus! "Connie, Sasha, what do you know about titans?" Mikasa asked urgently, and turned to find their argument had become physical. They both stood frozen in place, legs locked within each other, and Connie still had a fistful of Sasha's hair while she continued to tug on his cheek.

"Ti-ins?" Connie asked, swatting Sasha's hand away. "Like the band? I didn't think you were into that kind of music."

"No dummy, she means the movies!" Sasha snickered.

"I love those movies! What's your favorite; four, three, or six?!" That was it. She had lost them. She readjusted her grip on her bag and in a grateful realization, dug out her phone. Mikasa immediately opened the search engine and typed in 'define titan'. But with each definition she read, she grew more and more disappointed while she grew closer and closer to home. She knew she had to make it before curfew or else the military police would toss her in the back of their cop car. She had seen it happen once from her bedroom window.

It wasn't pretty.

She had an hour left to find the answer to a question she wasn't even sure had been asked. 'Mythology: A child of-' no. 'The moon-' no. 'A person who-' no. Curiosity fading, she half-heartedly typed in 'define demon'. Why had she even been so curious in the first place? She couldn't remember. Must not have been that important.

There it was! 'Demon: an evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to **possess a person**.' That was it! That's how she recalled the titans. But there were still so many important pieces missing. Mikasa grabbed her head and leaned on a wall to support herself. She felt like an entire lifetime had passed by while she was asleep in that hospital. And finding answers would start with hunting down the problem: that guy with the cape…didn't he have a cravat too? No, no, that was stupid.

If she could find a demon, she could find him. But where did titans hide? The movies! What would happen in the movies? Well, the sun was starting to set, that was good. Creepy crawly things always came out at night. But where was she going to find a place that even seemed remotely haunted? This wasn't 2020, there weren't any spooky graveyards to go hide in. Any abandoned houses had been flattened to make way for the new metal skyscrapers. There was nowhere…secluded…or dark, or lonely, or any of those other scary movie elements.

Wait.

The hospital.

Mikasa spun on a dime darted back to the building she had left just a few hours prior.

…

Levi was already panting, but he had to try harder. He could beat this. He had gotten rid of much bigger, much more disgusting. It was time to bring out the big guns. He reached over to the pushcart and revealed a bottle of lime-away. That nasty spot on the floor didn't have a chance.

If any other god were offered this job they would probably turn it down. But they didn't understand. Nothing got as filthy as a hospital. _Nothing_. Good thing the janitor was as lazy as he was. He was even willing to pay Levi to get the job taken care of. As a god, it was his sacred duty to never deny a cry for help; especially when an offering was involved.

Levi suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. A low growl echoed through the halls. Damn, they were here already. It didn't matter though, he could easily fight off the small fry that hung around and he knew it. Considering how many weak people it harbored, the hospital was a territory fiercely defended from titans by all the gods. Usually he kept mopping, trying to keep from shouting at them to a fight a bit quieter. When there wasn't any major threat nearby, he was left to his own devices. Now was one of those times.

_Bang!_ The sound was amplified by the empty hallways, and Levi sat motionlessly. A trashcan soared past the open door and clanged with each strike against the floor as it bounced to a halt. The stench of rotting flesh started to pollute the air. A long shadow began to spread through the doorframe, and Levi watched with narrow eyes.

It was here.

A large hand reached from the darkness, thick fingers covered with blood. Then the other took hold of the upper doorframe. Red eyes illuminated the corridor, a reptilian hiss flooding the room. The head of the beast began to emerge. It lacked hair of any kind, and an ugly, crooked nose with flaring nostrils jutted from its face, where the skin clung so tight that the entire outline of the skull was clear. Still Levi did not move. With each shift something swished from side to side. It was strips of flesh stuck between its teeth, still dripping with scarlet liquid.

They made eye contact.

"Look, you got all this disgusting blood all over the floor I _just_ mopped. Now I'm going to have to start all over again. Fuck you," Levi snarled.

It pounced. Small titans were weak but fast. He dodged the monster and rolled to the side. "Ral!" he called, but nothing happened. Oh yeah. Fuck Petra. Instead his eyes shifted rapidly. Weapons. He didn't need to kill it, just wound it enough for a quick escape.

Levi stayed crouching as he snatched a broom and kicked the supply cart into the titan's gut. He wasn't going to waste energy diving and leaping all night. The sooner this was over with the better. The ugly piece of shit threw the cart aside and let out a ferocious roar. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're upset," Levi groaned, brandishing the broom.

As the titan charged, Levi darted toward it, broomstick pointed like a spear. He was met by one of its revolting hands, and in one strike, it broke the broom in half. "Fuck," Levi muttered, looking at the leftover splinters in each hand.

"Move!" Mikasa yelled as she struck a powerful blow straight into the titan's temple. Levi dropped the sticks in shock. The creature was flung through the air like a rag doll, striking the wall and sliding to the floor. Its head was bent at a frightening contorted position, and when he inspected closer, he could hardly look away.

The titan's head had been almost completely severed through her spare force. Was this girl on steroids?! She wasn't even breathing heavy! Mikasa stepped back, leering at him as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I got it." But Levi began shaking his head, pointing at the beast.

"That thing? It was hardly fifteen feet tall. It was a shrimp," Levi scoffed, and averted his gaze with an irritated, "Tch."

Mikasa knew he would never acknowledge her fighting capabilities. Some god he was, having to rely on her rescue. Levi would probably be dead if it wasn't her. She glanced down and tapped the decaying body with her foot. Blood was flowing from the nearly decapitated monstrosity. Gross.

This was a titan. It had to be.

"Alright, you got to see your trophy. We have to go." Levi snatched her wrist, but she pulled away.

"What? Why?"

"Because, it's not dead and only a strike to the neck with a shinki will kill it. And if you haven't noticed, you and I are the only actual people here; and you wouldn't happen to be sacred treasure, would you?" Levi asked bitterly, one leg already on the windowsill. "We don't have the time to put up with your doubt right now, so just shut your trap and follow me."

"How?!" Mikasa asked incredulously. This was a guy who could practically fly and land a punch without looking behind him. Sure he was a moron, but he wasn't _too_ helpless.

"When you're a phantom you can move like a cat, now get going!" He had already jumped before Mikasa noticed a tail was again dangled from her waist with absolutely no explanation. A phantom? As in ghost?! What did that even mean?!

The titan let out a low moan and Mikasa watched the severed skin begin to meld back together. Nope nope nope nope. She barely glanced down before she leapt, going twice the distance than she could have ever imagined.

"About time. I could have re-cleaned that entire hospital while waiting for you. That titan's almost healed. Run." She chased after him, and they hopped from building to building, along lampposts and street signs, constantly on the move. Finally Levi darted downward, kicking off from wall to wall in a form of parkour until he reached the ground. Watching her, Levi noticed Mikasa was nearly as agile.

She crossed her arms, obviously scrutinizing. "You called me a phantom, and you called those titan things spirits. Am I the same as those things? I want answers, Levi," Mikasa demanded.

"You want my help? You have to make me an offering," Levi replied. His mouth didn't so much as twitch, but his eyes were laughing. Mikasa just glared at him, plainly unamused. "Usually gods want money, but since you _helped_ me _so_ much, I'll make a generous offer: black tea. Bring me that and my assistance is yours." Mikasa heaved an overdramatic sigh. This man was a piece of work. She gave him a nod and headed out on to the street. She wasn't even surprised by him anymore. Tea instead of money? Yeah sure, why not. Might as well accept it like every other thing that had been happening.

"You have to come with me, I don't know what brand you like." Levi was instantly convinced and followed her along.

Levi saw the shadow before anything else. "Shit, it found us!" Levi barked, once again reaching for the absent Petra. The titan loomed over them, backing them back into the alley as it loomed over them, cutting off an escape from above. Levi needed something. Anything.

And with the desperate need came a tiny ball of bright green light, floating around the fire escape. He sighed. It was another stupid teenager, a fifteen year old boy. He would have to do. "Hey brat, you've got nowhere to go and nowhere to return, so from now on, my name is Levi, and you're a servant of mine." Mikasa and Levi were both constantly backing up as the titan's drool splattered where they had been standing with each step. "Now I'm stuck with you. You'll answer to-"

"Eren," Mikasa interrupted immediately. "Name him Eren Jaeger. Please." Levi was so surprised by her sudden tone of grief that the name left his lips before he knew what he was saying.

"You're Eren as a human, and Hunter as shinki. Now come, Hunter!"

There was hardly any time to see what that little floating orb had become.

Time froze.

Dozens of images flashed before Levi's eyes.

A brunette boy, no older than four, ran through an enormous house covered in dirt, tracking mud all over the floor as his mom chased him. He was laughing all the while. So much innocence. Now he was maybe six, staring at a book in wonder with a blond boy. The next scene was the same brown haired boy, around nine years old, pouncing on a man and repeatedly driving a knife into the man's chest, up, down, up, down, blood flying everywhere as he cried and screamed. He killed another with a blade on a broom, and with his encouragement, a little girl finished off the last, saving his life. Levi recognized her instantly.

It was Mikasa.

The next second they both appeared outside, the same age, and Eren wrapped the red scarf she was wearing now around her neck. Another change. They begged to bunk together. Next. He continually got into fights, and Mikasa always saved him. The boy dropped out of school, swearing to join the military. Suddenly Levi was watching the blond get cremated. Even more violent flashes were appearing now. This kid was sneaking out, hunting down suspects on the news. Beating them to near death and leaving them for the military police to do as they pleased. He finally found the people who had killed the blond. And he didn't get his revenge. There was a glimpse of a knife, and everything went blank. Levi snorted.

Uncorrupted soul his ass.

Now armed with blades forged in the fires of sheer hatred, Levi became a blur. Mikasa could barely comprehend where he was at any given moment. The only way she knew he was armed with swords was because of the resulting sprays of blood from each strike. She blinked and he was standing right beside her, steam rolling off his cheek as the dots of blood evaporated.

The titan stood standing. But only for a moment. The cuts appeared, and the body collapsed, chunks lading in separate directions as a result of the slashes. The head rolled to their feet with jaws still gaping.

"Hunter."

The two blades leapt from Levi's hands and melded into one bright light. Bare feet touched down delicately and its form continued to manifest until an entire body wrapped in a white robe stood before them. No. It couldn't be. Breathing. Human. Perfectly alive.

Mikasa darted into his arms, crushing him in her tight grasp as if he were last tether to Earth. "Eren," she whispered.

The last time she had seen her brother alive, he was sneaking out his bedroom window. What was he doing this time? He was going to find whoever had did that Armin. _I'm going with you._ No, he needed her to cover for him. Just this once. This was the last time. Promise. _Trust me, I'm coming back home. Don't you believe in me?_

_Yes._

He hadn't lied. But when he promised he'd come back, she had no idea it would be in a body bag. After that she only got to see her brother in a casket. She had spread his ashes. She was the first to lay a white rose along the mahogany lid. She watched furnace light around that goddamn coffin. Their dad hadn't even been there; on some emergency call in Germany or something. Her mom had wrapped her in a tender embrace. But Mikasa no longer felt the warmth. She only dug her fist into the worn red scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. It still smelled like Eren. But she wouldn't get the chance to smell it again, to snap at him to take a shower or nag about putting on deodorant. So help her, if she had to tell him one more time, she would pray to the gods for intervention.

No more arguing. All about such stupid things. He had saved her life. She could be getting tortured right now. For fuck's sake, they had both stained their hands red with blood side by side. And she had been too busy following him, acting as a bodyguard and bossing him around; "Eren, eat" "Eren, make your bed" "Eren, is it so hard to put your plate in the dishwasher?"

She thought there was a still a dirty plate left in his room. If it wasn't for the maid he would have lived wallowing in his own filth.

If she agreed to quit ordering him around, would they give him back?

Who were "they"…?

"Eren," Mikasa repeated, savoring the sweet word against her tongue. She had so much to say, but the only thing that came out was her only brother's name. She felt something slip down her cheek as she buried her face in his shoulder. Finally.

Finally she could cry again.

He took hold of her shoulders. "Do I know you?" Eren asked.

Mikasa's jaw dropped. Was he, no, no he wasn't joking. The sincere confusion shone brightly in his eyes. "It's me, Mikasa. You're sister?" she insisted, suddenly overtaken with fear.

He turned to Levi, who had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed the entire time. "I have a sister?" Eren asked, his eyebrow knotted as he struggled to remember a life now gone. Levi just gave another shrug.

"She's standing right there, moron," he groaned.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Eren was flying through the air, Mikasa's fist still posed. "Eren, I know you remember! Playing pretend won't get me to forgive you! What did I tell you about that vigilante justice thing?! How many times did I ask you to stop? When I promised not to tell mom, it was so you wouldn't get in trouble! And where did that get you?! Where…" her voice cracked as she remembered listening to the phone ring at one in the morning.

Mom. She was crying.

_Eren is dead. He was killed. His head was completely severed._

But he wasn't. Not now. The moron was still intact.

Eren was rubbing his jaw now. "Fuck, that hurt! Why did you-" the air rushed out of his lungs as she hugged him again.

"Your little reunion over yet?" Levi muttered, and Mikasa and Eren both jumped. "Yeah, believe it or not, I'm still here." He looked Eren up and down. "I guess you'll do. As long as you don't make me say any long ass speech about soiling humanity or whatever, I'll keep you on as my shinki." Levi couldn't let them in on just how desperately he had to search for an uncorrupted soul. If he acted like it was an easy find, it would probably make this kid more manageable, because, who isn't afraid of being replaced by someone who needs them?

"Wait, what?" Eren squawked. His only reply was Levi drawing a symbol in the air. He gasped and nearly tripped as the flesh along his collarbone began to glow, and as it faded, two wings were revealed, seared into his chest.

"From here on, I'm still your master and you'll treat me as such. Understand?"

The wonder in Eren's eyes vanished instantly. "I'm not taking orders from anyone! Especially a guy in a cape with a napkin in his shirt." Mikasa blinked and Levi had Eren by the throat, fury emanating from his very being.

"It's. A. Fucking. Cravat." He slammed Eren against a metal, fingers tightening. "Got it?"

"Get your hands off him!" Mikasa snarled, rushing forward. But he caught her foot flying through the air with ease. In the graceful motion of a dancer, he kicked her other leg out from underneath her without moving in inch from his spot.

"This is between me and him," Levi hissed as she collided with the cement. But he released Eren. He dropped to the ground, grabbing his neck as he coughed. He kicked Eren in the gut and Eren's entire body jolted. "Oh please, stop being so overdramatic. I saved your soul from damnation, don't you fucking get that? Now I have to feed you and find some place for your whiney ass to sleep. But I don't have to put up with your shit, I can easily throw you right back out there, so show me some fucking respect!"

Mikasa had Eren by the arm before he could launch himself onto Levi again. "Don't worry Eren, if he does anything like that again, I'll strangle him with his own intestines." Levi raised an eyebrow. These were definitely some colorful teenagers. Why did he have to get stuck with them? He could already tell that brat's sister was going to be following them like a bloodhound.

"Now that we have that settled, show me what you can _really_ do, Jaeger. _Hunter_!" Levi commanded, and Eren was enveloped in the same glowing green light. Mikasa began forward but stopped when Levi flicked up his hand.

The light left the ground and wrapped around Levi's waist, splitting off at the center and curling around him, from his ankles to his wrists.

Then the light evaporated.

Levi couldn't say a word as his body sagged slightly under the weight of his new shinki. He wasn't about to tell the kid that he had never seen anything like this before.

Leather belts crisscrossed his body, most focused around his hips to hold up the gears that clinked with every movement. But they also formed suspenders, curving over his shoulders to a plate on his chest that held each upper strap in place. But the shoulder straps felt awkward, as if slightly loose. Two large mental crates topped with gas tanks hung at his sides like revolvers. He looked from hand to hand at his new swords. That wasn't an accurate description. No, at the end of each weapon extended a long, savage razor blade. From the bottom of both handles, steel wires trailed right around to the front of his new maneuver gear.

One of the things he still couldn't figure out was those metal boxes. "What are these for…Jaeger," Levi uttered, unable to hide his surprise as he drew a new blade from within a slot. Although he did find it a bit strange that he had to grab a new blade from behind. Levi debated for a moment, and then pressed his thumbs against the buttons near the top of the handles, and both blades popped off.

"Hey watch it!" Eren shouted.

"I'm getting real sick of your voice," Levi grumbled, eyes tracking the wire. He found it ended in a series of gears that rested against his gut. What the hell were those for? He looked again at the sword handles and stared at the metal pieces hanging in front of the grip. They almost looked like triggers.

"Dare ya to," Eren whispered giddily and Levi took several slow, deep breathes. He wasn't about to show a single shaken nerve in front of them. Why should he be a little cautious around a new type of shinki? It was just Jaeger. "What's the matter, chicken? I can feel your hands getting sweaty. Pretty gross if you ask me," Eren jeered, and Levi rammed the handle into the side of one of the crates. "Ow, hey!"

"When I tell you to shut up, it's not a request," Levi hissed. With that, he pulled both triggers full-force.

Mikasa had never imagined Levi was capable of screaming, but she knew she was definitely capable of laughing. Two steel cables activated by the triggers shot out, burying their thick metal clamps into the side of an apartment building. Levi blasted backwards into the wall ass-first, his head following after with a dull _thud_. Levi slowly slid to the ground in a cruel rendition of the treatment he had just given his shinki.

"What the hell, Eren?!" Levi snarled.

"Hey, I'm new at this too!" Eren shot back. "I don't even know what's happening!" At this point Mikasa was also on the ground from how hard she was laughing. She couldn't hear Eren, it just looked like Levi was shouting at his swords.

Struggling to breathe, she climbed back up, lending a hand to Levi. But he knocked it aside, his face dark as he continued his seemingly one-sided argument. "Maybe you put it on backwards," Mikasa suggested lightly. She didn't have to be able to hear him to know Eren fell silent in unison with Levi. The look on the god's face was one she would cherish forever. The blank slate he had been constantly straining to maintain was finally broken. His lips parted slightly, his eyes growing wide as he quickly began scrambling to undo what looked like an endless number of belts. "Why not just call him back and try again?" Levi looked ready to ram the sword straight through her.

"Hunter." The gear regained its green glow and fled from Levi's body, reforming the body of its own. The final result was Eren rubbing his arms as he shuddered. "You'll get used to it," Levi announced before Eren had the chance to complain. "Get it right this time. You're lucky gods aren't weak."

"Whatever."

"Hunter." This glowing transition occurred once more. This time the gears, wire wrapped tightly around them, were placed safely along the small of his back. The leather chest plate had transitioned to his back as well. "Way to go genius, maybe this time you'll be useful." Tentatively, Levi clamped down on the right trigger. A cable shot forward faithfully, and he was lifted along the wall without being scraped against it.

"Good job, Levi," Mikasa said with a slow clap.

"Don't patronize me," he grumbled, releasing the left wire into the wall opposite. The first clamp released and he swung gracefully to the other side of the alley. "See? I'm fine. I can use my own gear." Mikasa had no idea how long she sat in that alleyway, laughing and clapping as she watched Levi swing from side to side as a monkey does from vine to vine.

"Let's use both!" Eren finally cheered enthusiastically, and Levi smirked, squeezing down on both triggers.

And that smirk was slammed straight into the unforgiving apartment complex.

"Hunter," Levi spat, and Eren's human form materialized on the ground, already trapped in a fit of laughter. He and Mikasa were both howling as Levi began his shouting again about how he deserved respect and all that.

"Hello?" a wary voice called. "Is anyone down there?" The three gasped and looked up in unison to find a woman staring back down at them from her window. "By the gods, are you okay?!" her voice jumped three octaves as she vanished back into her room.

"Shit, someone heard us. Come on brat, we're leaving." Levi snatched Eren's wrist.

"Wait!" Eren cried.

"But-" Mikasa started.

Levi's voice dropped low and he leaned in. Usually Levi was just an asshole, but this time he was dead serious. "Jaeger we have to go. The police are coming and you're supposed to be dead. On the off chance they see you…it'd be better if they didn't."

"Why are the police coming?!" Mikasa asked. Levi pointed as the woman from her apartment rounded the corner.

"By the gods, are you okay sweetheart?!" the woman wailed, pulling out her cell phone.

"Well, because your body's over there." Mikasa had been watching the woman shake her unconscious body for several seconds before realizing she had left it behind. Again. Her red tail waved about, as if happy to be free.

"Can't you-" Mikasa started, but Levi and Eren were already gone.

"Quit leaving me!" Mikasa demanded before she grew light headed. Her vision became fuzzy and she fell right into her body. Then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

The world slowly came back into view, and Mikasa rubbed her eyes sleepily. She watched the line on the heart monitor dance across the screen. "You gave us quite the scare, Mikasa," her father announced as he closed the door behind her mother.

"You said she was alright!" her mom scolded, but he only offered up an embarrassed smile. "I want you to run those tests again!"

"I'm sorry, dear. Mikasa, I don't want you to worry. The scanners haven't picked up anything remotely unusual." Nothing unusual, huh? But what did she expect? The state of the art equipment grew skin grafts and destroyed tumors. In the day and age where one injection of nanobots could correct white blood cell count, the idea of separate souls and phantoms was laughable. Of course the gods existed, but what would be the point in any other supernatural existence. What machine could detect the fact that every time she fainted, she woke up with a tail? "The only explanation is that you passed out from sheer exhaustion. But I'll check again for your mother's sake, and then you can go back home, okay?"

…

"You know, I feel like I used to really look up to gods," Eren mentioned as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You should," Levi grunted through his facemask.

"Yeah, but that was _before_ I found out they're only good for cleaning up dog shit!" Eren yelled, face twisted with irritation as he threw his scooper aside. He let out a startled cry as the beast of a dog leapt on him. The saint Bernard was nearly as big as the yard it was kept in, which made it even worse for Eren. There was nowhere for him to run to avoid the slobbery tongue that plastered his hair to his head with drool. "This is fucked up," Eren grumbled from beneath large paws as Levi snickered.

The dog gave Levi's hand a small lick and wagged its tail happily. "These animals should get an award for not being people," Levi stated plainly.

Eren stared in shock.

So Levi needed extra-thick rubber gloves, extra-strength, environmentally friendly bleach, and a vacuum with extra-powerful suction for the dog house. Oh, and he had to make sure Eren wiped each blade of grass clean of crap. Did he have any idea how hard it was to clean artificial turf?! But when it came to the actual lumbering furball, it was suddenly okay to be coated in germs.

What the fuck was this guy?

The owner slid the back door open. "Good job you guys!" he complimented in absolute astonishment.  
"I've never seen my yard so clean. And you even bathed the dog! I'll pray to you again!" he laughed, and held out his hand to Levi. "Here you are, sir!" he announced, and Eren couldn't tear his eyes away from the five cent piece in the man's hand. That was it. That's what they got for two _hours_ of work.

Eren placed his hand over his wing tattoo. If he ripped it off, would he be free of Levi?

Levi suddenly flinched and grabbed the back of his neck. "Watch it brat, I can feel every burst of that childish, pathetic nonsense you call 'emotion'. If I knew you would get that upset over something this easy I would have chosen a teenage girl as my shinki."

"Gender doesn't matter' especially when it comes to hating you," Mikasa spat, landing on silent feet.

"Mikasa!" Eren chirped.

"Goddamn you're persistent," Levi groaned, rubbing his temples.

Mikasa grabbed her tail and shoved it in front of Levi's face. "As long as I have _this_, and as long as you're off doing godly things with _my_ brother, I'll haunt you to the ends of the earth. When are you actually going to do your job and help me?"

Levi squinted. "You never gave an offering," he replied matter-of-factly. Eren snorted, his hand flying to his mouth to keep from laughing. "I said tea and I want high quality," Levi sniffed.

"Y-you know what? Fine. Fine, I'll get the tea, and I can get you some clothes from home while we're out," Mikasa grumbled.

"Oh, thank y-"

"I was talking to Eren."

"Fuck you too."

Eren looked back and forth between them. "I'm just going to say right now that I'm betting twenty bucks on Mikasa," Eren announced, but he immediately shut his mouth when he saw the death glares that were being passed back and forth. "So um, where did we live?" he asked in a desperate attempt to keep them from killing each other.

"Follow me," Mikasa muttered as she spun on her heel, and leapt into the air.

"You're sister's a piece of work," Levi grumbled, taking off after her.

"Yeah I-hey wait!" Eren cried, rushing after them.

He felt like they should be in some sort of action movie, the way they were bounding from rooftop to rooftop at dizzying heights. "Hey Mikasa!" Eren called, "How much further?" They had to be almost there. The last of the three gigantic walls loomed before them, sun gleaming off the bright metallic surface. It couldn't be past that! That's where the big 'important' people. But his sister just kept running, and his heart skipped a beat as he watched her feet leave the edge.

But there was no reason to panic. She easily cleared the distance. It was only one hundred sixty four feet to the top. No big deal. Levi seemed completely unfazed. Was he really the only one who cared? If that was the kind of power that came with being a phantom, Eren couldn't figure out why she would want to be changed back.

They touched down on the other side, and Eren's jaw dropped. "Holy crap, are those trees?" he squawked, gawking at the rows of trees with bright green leaves that lined each street.

"What do you think?" Levi asked sarcastically. When Eren opened his mouth, he added, "That was a rhetorical question."

"We really lived in Sina?" Eren gasped.

Mikasa nodded. "Yes. Dad's hospital is in Rose to help the refugees from Maria. But our family is still influential enough for the government to move us here." A smile snuck across her lips. "If you think these trees are special, wait until you see the park. There're trees and flowers and even a lake in the center. With clean water, too."

"Yeah, yeah, we're in paradise and I'm stuck with two spoiled brats. Let's go already," Levi whined.

"Out of all the gods…" Eren said under his breath, and tried to enjoy the vibrant colors after all he had seen was black and gray.

They climbed up the steps to an open-air café and took a seat. "You know, for a world held together by rations, this is a pretty nice restaurant," Levi commented, looking at the extensive menu in front of him.

"Welcome to Sina," Mikasa replied, and Eren raised his eyebrows at her mocking tone. He got the feeling she didn't particularly like this place.

"Here you go, miss!" a waitress chirped, setting a glass of water in front of her. "Are you ready to order?"

Eren hid behind his menu as Levi called, "Excuse me! We need _three_ glasses. I'll take a cup of tea and-"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she cried, her face flushing a deep red. But Levi ignored her, pointed to each item on the menu as he ordered it. Mikasa held her face in her hands. Since when did gods need to eat? Why would her brother need to eat?

Plate upon plate was delivered to the table, and both of them dug in like wild animals, taking whatever was closest. "You're going to make yourself sick," Mikasa stated flatly.

"Gods don't shit," Levi assured her, stacking the next cleaned plate onto the pile.

"I was talking to him." Eren smiled through a mouthful of pasta. Mikasa shook her head. "You're eating like you haven't tasted food for weeks!"

"Pretty close," Eren answered, moving his hands side to side. He swallowed loudly. "More like days, but still."

She stared at Levi. "Don't you feed him?" she asked incredulously. He shrugged.

"Of course." A sudden, impulsive laugh burst from Eren's throat.

"Yeah right." Mikasa's eyes widened at her brother's answer.

"I knew this guy was an irresponsible fake. He's probably a gnome desperately clinging to dome egotistical fantasy. A god that can't even get his own food? How do you think you could take care of anyone, let alone yourself?" Mikasa snarled. "Eren, after all I had seen, I honestly thought he was legitimate. I bet you don't even have a shrine, do you?" Levi's face darkened. "That's what I thought. Eren, I think it's about time you came home." Levi was glowering, but Eren's smile could have been used for a flashlight.

"I want-" he started, but Levi cut him off.

"No, I forbid you to go with her. You are my shinki and you will do as you're told!" Levi snapped. Mikasa and Eren looked at each other and laughed. "No, I don't think you understand," Levi hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Mikasa asked flatly. If she didn't spend a ridiculous amount of time wandering around as a dead person, she would have ditched this wannabe god a long time ago.

"There isn't anything for this kid to go back to even if you toss him through your front door," Levi urged, nodding at Eren. The siblings only looked at each other skeptically. "Look, I'm being real generous struggling to explain all of this to you right now. I could let you waltz away and find out the hard way. But I don't feel like getting stung again when you guys have to face it for yourselves."

"Go ahead. Enlighten us," Eren snickered, giving a little bow and a wave of his hand as encouragement. He was met with an agitated scowl.

"We ditched the alley before the police arrived because people _can_ actually see us. It's only for a brief moment, but if it's the right person-like you-they might remember long enough to tell others about it. That's when it becomes an issue."

"Then why are you so concerned? Awww, do you care about us?" Mikasa laughed.

"Tch, I need you to focus. How do you think your parents would react to seeing their dead son come strolling through the door?" Again Mikasa and Eren passed uneasy looks between each other. "_I thought so_. And after all the screaming and the tears and the 'I can't believe you're alive' the very next day they'd forget all about you. How would you like to go down stairs for breakfast and have to swallow _that_ every morning?" Levi continued, hands balling into fists.

There was a terrible scraping sound as Eren jumped to his feet, his chair flying from behind him. "What makes you think they'd ever forget about me?" Eren challenged, stepping up to the god. He had to look down to glare straight into the man's eyes.

"Because that's what we have to put up with living in the afterlife. You don't remember everyone you pass on the street, right? It's like that; only ten times worse. You might be the only person someone else sees for an entire day. But eventually, they'll forget you ever existed." Neither Eren nor Levi was moving, both locked in their silent battle for dominance. "It's dumb luck that your sister is half-phantom or even that obsessive ass would forget about you."

Levi flinched again. This brat was sting central. "Don't you talk about my sister like that!" Eren snarled, bringing his fist back, but Mikasa caught his arm.

"Don't give in," Mikasa soothed. "How about Levi and I work out our tea arrangement while you go take a walk. I need you to relax."

Eren was hyperventilating. "Yeah. Sure. Okay, I'll do that. But if he says one more word about you, make sure to knock him out for me," Eren persisted.

"Oh I will," Mikasa agreed, and turned to Levi. "Now, how much tea would you like, your highness?" Levi withheld a grin. These kids were something else.

Eren jumped the steps and slipped his hands into his pocket, looking around at the other people walking by. They were all dressed so nice. He watched the little kids chase after each other and laugh. Did he and Mikasa do that too? What a great thing that would be to have. Memories. He watched on curiously as a father recorded his small son's steps through the grass. What did his parents look like?

Would they really forget about him?

He sighed and strolled off the main path, looking a huge tree up and down. A maple or something, right? He shrugged and slid to the ground, letting out a loud yawn.

It was greeted by a startled gasp.

Eren glanced around the tree to find another boy, probably close to his own age, on the other side. "Hey man, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Eren apologized with a sideways grin, but his only response was a pair of alarmed blue eyes that dove for cover behind a book. Was that seriously an actual book…? Made of paper? Weird. "Hey, hey, I really mean it. I'm sorry," Eren sputtered. This kid looked absolutely terrified. Eren looked at himself. Was he really that scary?

He looked at the book title. _The Physiology of Fishes_ by some Doctor Evans. He didn't even know there was such thing as a fish doctor. "Is um, is your book interesting?" Eren tried.

The eyes reappeared, staring at him timidly. "Yes." This blonde's voice was timid, almost scared; the kind that belonged to a kid expecting to be hit.

"It's alright, that sounds cool. Need a friend to talk to about it?" Eren asked sincerely, flashing a huge, warm smile. All the boy could do was nod, struck with absolute awe. Eren stuck out a hand. "My name's Eren! What's yours?"

"A-Armin," the boy replied hesitantly, cautiously returning Eren's handshake with a trembling hand.

"Nice to m-" Then he was struck by a realization. It was Eren's turn to stare. "Oh that's—wait-wait-wait, you can see me?!"

Armin paused for a moment, pondering the chance whether or not that was a trick question. "Uh…do I get in trouble if I say yes? Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"No, no, it's just that," Eren leaned in, whispering giddily, "I'm not like the other people here."

"I know that," Armin answered without the slightest hesitation. "I'm a shinki," he explained casually, lifting up his sleeve to reveal a shield tattoo with a dark green unicorn.

"Oh man, this is awesome! So am I!" Eren cried, pulling down the top of his shirt to display his wings tattoo proudly. Eren's cheeks were starting to hurt from how much smiling he had been doing today.

The face of Armin's watch lit up, and when he tapped it, several different holographic screens popped up. "That's a sweet-ass watch," Eren gasped. Why didn't he get one of those?

"I-I'm sorry," Armin stammered. "Hitch needs me."

"Wait, who?" Eren pried, taken by surprise.

"I have to go!" but then Armin turned, a glowing smile never leaving his face. "It was nice meeting you!"

But as he started away, Eren called, "Hey wait!" Armin glanced behind him. "Let's meet here again! I've only got two people and one of them's a lame-ass sociopath and the other's my sister. I could definitely use a guy like you!" Armin nodded eagerly. "Same time, same place. And bring your fish book!" Eren added, and Armin's grip on the book tightened, as if it were a sacred treasure.

"Okay!" Armin piped, and rushed off to meet whoever _Hitch_ was. Was that even a girl or a guy? Who named their kid something like that?

"Eren, there you are!" Mikasa called, waving as she ran up to him. She shot a look at Levi. "I thought you could locate him in an instant with your 'god senses'."

"Ah shove it. He's like a brand new computer; I have to adjust," Levi snapped. Mikasa only brushed past him, helping Eren up.

She gripped his arm tightly. "I don't care what that shrimp says."

"Excuse me?"

"_I don't care_ what he _says_. I want you to come home."

" 'Kay," Eren answered without having to think about it.

Levi's phone buzzed and he glanced down at the text. "Can't go now, but don't you dare say I didn't warn you. Come on Eren, we've got a job."

"I paid your fee! What about my job?!" Mikasa cried, but as she tried to grab them, she blinked and they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren's feet tapped down lightly, and he stepped aside expectantly for the following _CRASH_. "F-" the curse started, but Levi's voice inflated higher and higher until nothing but strained rasps were escaping from his gaping jaws.

"Mikasa?" Eren struggled to say between trembling fingers. "Your foot," was all he could get out, pointing with one hand as the other flew from his mouth, releasing booming laughter.

Mikasa's glance went from Levi's dampening eyes down to find her heel digging into his crotch. "Oh," she muttered, and Levi inhaled deeply as she started toward her brother.

"Whaddaya know? He really does have balls!" Eren howled.

"Y…yeah…" Levi grunted as he struggled to prop himself up on a trembling arm. "Despite…the fact I'm a god…"

"That wasn't our main concern," Mikasa replied coldly, and the smirk she passed at Eren made him double over and imitate Levi's wide-eyed silence through laughter.

"Fuck you," Levi finally growled, propping up to a knee. But he froze when a dark figure darted past the corner of his eyes. "Shut up," he repeated, but he was ignored. Another—and another—more shadows started toward them through a swirling fog. Mikasa stopped laughing. She saw them too.

"Eren, Eren," Mikasa whispered harshly, shaking Eren's arm. Only her tone could penetrate his ears. He immediately stopped laughing, only just noticing the menacing figures quickly surrounding them.

And then, the only thing that remained of Levi was an outline within the mist. The next thing Mikasa knew, she heard him call, "Hunter!" She hadn't even seen him move until she saw Eren fly into his outstretched hand. Levi didn't wait for each strap to finish locking into place. He just charged forward, blades raised high.

He flitted between each shape, and it was several moments before Mikasa saw his target. A new, menacing shadow emerged, but Levi didn't balk at the sight of the imposing figure. With one gigantic leap, Levi came soaring down upon his prey.

A seax was thrust up to block the blow, and with a _CLANG_, Mikasa's hair fluttered back as the fog blasted away. The mist cleared to reveal a towering blue eyed blonde, a warm smile on his face for such a powerful presence. A bolo tie hung around this man's neck, and Levi wore a cravat around his. Did every god wear some sort of neckwear from a different century?

Hearty laughter rang throughout the temple grounds, followed by a dominating voice that greeted, "Levi! You've arrived!"

"Same as ever, Commander Obvious," Levi snorted.

"The same to you, Corporal Sarcasm," he replied without skipping a beat. "Your reflexes are just as sharp as I remember, as well. Are you sure you don't want to come and work for me?"

"Like hell I would," Levi snapped.

"Then I'd like to request that you keep close watch other those children. We don't need another Magnolia and Farlan."

As the men continued to talk, Mikasa scanned the shrine and saw dozens upon dozens of prayer cards. They coated the surrounding posts like paint. All of them asked urgently for good luck on entrance and exit exams.

"You…you must be Tenjin!" Mikasa cried, dropping to the ground instantly in a bow.

Eren copied her, glancing to the side as he whispered, "Who?"

"No, no!" the man laughed. "My name is Erwin. I'm simply the American branch manager." But for a manager, he seemed to fill the entire courtyard with strength and sagacity.

"This must be what a real god is like," Eren gasped.

"So powerful!" Mikasa agreed.

"Please, please stand," he chuckled. A blonde shinki stepped forward.

"It's rude to bow in the presence of your master." The shinki scolded. It looked like a boy but sounded like a girl. Either way, the advice was ridiculous. Eren only burst out laughing.

"Who, that guy?" he howled, jabbing in Levi's direction with his thumb. The shinki sighed and shook its head. Mikasa ignored all of it.

"Wow! You have so many shinkis!" she cried in awe.

The four men beside it stood forward one after the other. "I'm Mike." The blue-eyed blonde had a small moustache and beard, and he was taller than his master.

"I'm Auruo," a lightly gray haired man with a sunken face introduced himself.

"I'm Gunter!" a brunette with his hair swept back into a point chirped.

"I'm Erd, it's nice to meet you," the last presented himself formally, a blonde with his long hair tied in a small twist behind him.

"And I'm Nanaba," the boy/girl added.

"How about you, shinki?" Erwin asked, looking at Eren.

Levi was still trying to heal his wounded pride. "As a person, Eren Jaeger, and as a shinki, Hunter," he groaned.

Erwin crossed his muscular arms across his chest and eyed Mikasa, his large brows arching up in surprise. "And what's your name, little spirit?"

"This is my sister Mikasa," Eren interrupted immediately. Mikasa agreed with an embarrassed nod.

"Well Mikasa, it would be wrong not to inform you right now that this is a very dangerous world; one I would suggest not entering." That's as far as his warning got.

"Get on with it. What do you want?" Levi moaned.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now. There is an extremely unusual amount of titans in the area. Vents are opening at a rapid rate and death tolls are rising. They will only continue to until we put a stop to it. That's where I need you, Levi. The school year is starting so I-" Levi cut him off.

"I get it, alright? I go kill titans and do exorcisms on the people possessed by those bastards. And all that other shit, while you sit at your desk deciding class ranks."

"Levi, the offering is the equivalent of an order and I know you remember that." Erwin's voice had suddenly grown more intimidating. Mikasa couldn't stop staring. Was this really only a god of knowledge?

Levi stiffened. "Yes sir." Eren passed Mikasa a look. He—Levi—really wasn't going to argue? What had happened between them that Levi didn't even hesitate?

"Now that we have an agreement, I'll have her guide the way," Erwin told them as he held up his knife.

"Are you sure?" Auruo asked warily. "Wouldn't it be better to just send Erd? He's a lot more familiar with the area."

"Don't worry. Levi happens to know her too," Erwin explained, but Mikasa didn't catch the name before the seax in his hand become a light that melded into a human being. It looked up and screamed.

"Petra?!" Levi cried.

"Levi!" she spat at the same time.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Mikasa mused aloud.

"No!" they both bellowed.

"Ex-wife then," Eren snickered.

"_Hell no_!" Petra snapped in disgust.

"Shut it, Jaeger! She used to be my shinki," Levi snapped.

"Wait…Petra?" Mikasa asked, squinting as she leaned in closer to the redhead.

"Yes?"

"My friend Marco said that when they were attacked, there was a woman named Petra who wanted to save him." She passed a suspicious glance at Levi. "What a coincidence."

"He lived?!" Levi and Petra blurted in unison.

Mikasa averted her gaze. "You saved him and his boyfriend." Suddenly her voice was mounting with hatred. "Two out of three for a god is disgraceful."

Eren looked between them and waved. "Uh, I'm missing something."

Mikasa opened her mouth but Levi rushed passed them and grabbed Eren by the back of the shirt, dragging Eren after him. "Yeah, yeah, you can explain that soap opera later. Let's just get this over with." He glared at Petra. "The less time spent with her, the better."

"I couldn't agree more," Petra hissed. This was going to be fun.

…

Mikasa and Eren with both walking with the same dull, slow-blinking eyes. Mikasa's top lip was twitching with impatience, while Eren's mouth remained slightly open so he could continually sigh. "And another thing!" Petra started.

"Uuuughhhhhhhh," Eren let out a long, overdramatic groan. "You guys have been arguing for_ever_. Please, please, _please_ shut up," he begged.

"Is that it?" Mikasa asked, pointing at a monorail track that ran below them. When Petra nodded, Eren let loose another gigantic sigh.

"Fiiiiiiinally." This time Eren's groan was one of relief. He glanced at the several vases that lined the edge of the bridge they stood upon, overlooking the tracks. "What's up with those?" he asked, pointing at the flowers. People didn't just put those anywhere. Although, he guessed they weren't very expensive in the capitol.

It was Petra's turn to sigh. "Well, those as for the people who have committed suicide here. Jumped right over this railing. Filled with heartache, my master-" Levi snorted and she shot him a look, "-Erwin erected a barrier here. But if the titan is an abnormal, then a possessed person will cross through the boundary." She shook her head sadly. "It needs to be stopped. It's such a waste of precious life." Mikasa wondered how Petra would respond if she found out they had both killed before. She and Eren both remained silent, but Levi didn't.

"Hmpf. If people want to die, let 'em die," he said casually. He might as well have brought up the weather.

"How could you say that?!" Eren was the first one to snarl.

"If they want to die, they've already been possessed. Can't even become a shinki," Levi answered, picking at his nails.

"Why would titans even do that?" Mikasa murmured.

"To kill them, obviously," Levi snorted. "So that those ugly sons of bitches can eat the remains." Petra's hand flew to her mouth. Mikasa became pale. Eren took several steps back, shaking his head back and forth as he stared at Levi in horror.

"How could you say stuff like that so easily?" Eren rasped, fury slowly mounting.

"I'm not a fan of unnecessary death, but it's what they wanted to do. They let themselves get possessed," Levi said with a shrug.

"You're sick!" Eren shouted, hands balling into fists.

"Big talk for a killer," Levi said with a smirk. Eren let out a frustrated roar as he whirled around and sprinted off.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, chasing after him.

"Damn, that kid has a temper," Levi muttered, watching them both disappear from sight.

"Just a reminder: Erwin paid you in advance," Petra mentioned. Levi let out a jumbled noise of frustration as his face sunk into his hands.

…

"Eren, slow down!" Mikasa called, bounding after him.

"How could he be so heartless?! What did he even mean, calling me a killer?" Eren asked, his voice wavering. He slowed to a stop on a rooftop, quivering with rage and confusion.

Mikasa placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "I knew I would have to tell you eventually." His head tilted slightly, and she dug her fingers into her scarf unknowingly. "The truth is, I was adopted," she confessed, and Eren's brow furrowed.

"Really?" he asked incredulously. He _really_ couldn't tell?

"Yes. When we were nine, I…we…you saved my life, Eren," Mikasa admitted with a small, sad smile. "Three men broke into my house," she started, and Eren stared wide-eyed. "They…they killed my mom and dad. Your dad was going to make a house call, and he brought you along. When he saw what happened, he went to get the police and told you to wait." A tiny bitter laugh slipped from her throat. "But you didn't. You looked for me, and you found me, and you taught me how to fight." Eren caught her up in a tight hug, understanding why he felt so protective every time he saw her for the first time. "We attacked with knives, and that's probably why you turn into blades," she continued into his shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, I would be _dead._ You risked your life for a little girl you had just met, and I can never repay you for that. You wrapped me in this scarf and gave me hope when I had nothing left." She had never stopped clutching the wool around her neck. "And then your family took me in. You became my brother and you always will be." She was assuring him as much as herself.

That's when she heard him sniffling.

"Oh, Eren," she sighed, looking through eyes laced with tears. He wiped his away furiously, and then wiped away hers.

"I swear I'll never let anything like that ever happen again," Eren declared, and he looked toward the train platform. "You didn't deserve that, and those damn demons are to blame." He blasted forward, faster than ever before. "Come on Mikasa!" he bellowed. "Let's go kick their asses!" Mikasa's eyes lit up and she followed after him. He was hot-headed, impulsive, aggressive and had the attention span of a goldfish—and she was so lucky to have him by her side again.

A buzz hung over the crowd as they chattered; but a second layer of voices could be heard, the voices of temptation, the coercing of giving in to one's darkest thoughts, to end it all before the pain could get any worse. Ugly, naked beasts, the titans had to bend on all fours to fit under the station awning. Their jaws would easily fit over every person's head, their teeth mashing human bones to powder. But all they could do was release low growls in people's ears, which translated into disturbing thoughts tormenting visions.

"Leave him alone!" Eren roared, soaring through the air and landing a kick to a titan's head, snapping its lower jaw straight off. The rest of its body bounced and curled until it hit an opposite post, twisted in unnatural positions.

People continued to talk away on their ear pieces, playing with tablets, blissfully unaware.

Mikasa landed on the platform on all fours, and pounced onto a titan like a tiger. She dug her hands viciously into the creature's eyes and twisted the head in a complete circle, a continuous sickening crack filling the air.

They were both breathing heavy and gave each other approving nods and shining smiles. But all the titans had fallen silent. They had all turned and were staring at Eren and Mikasa hungrily; savagely. The two were quickly surrounded. Eren felt a trickle of sweat roll down his cheek. He hadn't realized how many there were until now. He looked over at Mikasa. He couldn't let them get to her, especially now that he knew, or, relearned, what she gone through.

Propelled off bent knees, Mikasa planted a powerful side kick with a flawless follow-through that had Eren staring in awe. And that was where he made a mistake.

With an, "Umph!" Eren was knocked to the ground, several gaping mouths already closing in. He was already dead; he was free game.

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed, but she was quickly surrounded too. She was struggling to defend herself—she wouldn't reach him in time.

"Hunter!"

Eren vanished from beneath the monsters and spiraled into Levi's grasp. "You brats better be armed before running off like that," Levi grunted, darting from titan to titan. "Rend!" With one slice each freak of nature was struck to the ground, a steaming pile of rotten flesh. In seconds the entire platform had been eradicated of every devil. Levi hadn't even broken a sweat. Eren could feel Levi's heartbeat pumping away regularly…maybe…maybe this guy _was_ a god.

"Thanks," Mikasa acknowledged, averting her eyes.

"Whatever." Levi tightened his grip on the handles. "Come on you piece of shit, now your real job begins."

"Bring it on!" Eren cheered eagerly, and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Train to Madison station now departing," the peppy robotic voice chirped.

"Let's go." Levi leapt onto the train, swords bared like fangs, and the monorail shot forward. Mikasa landed behind him, and only now could she see the girl standing before the railing above. Was that…was that Sasha?! Mikasa knew she had had an argument with her dad about joining the military police but…she didn't know it had gotten to her that much.

"You have to save her!" Mikasa cried frantically, and Levi nodded. "Hurry or else you won't make it!"

"We will!" Levi's voice didn't waver. He braced himself, and then ran forward, each footstep clanging as he stomped against the train top. Finally came the faithful leap, and he knocked Sasha back onto the bridge way, both blades skewering her heart. "Rend!"

There was an eardrum-shattering screech, and the final titan burst from the girl's body, shaking and shrieking as it made a desperate swipe at Levi. But the stab had done it. The thing dropped just like the others, the revolting odor seeping into everything. "Hah! We did it!" Eren crowed, and the remnants of a smile pulled at the corners of Levi's lips.

"Thank you so much," Mikasa murmured with a bow.

"Friend of yours?" Levi asked, and Mikasa nodded. "Alright, we'll call nine-one-one and they'll take her to the hospital." He looked around and saw Petra—was she _smiling_ at him?! She also gave him a grateful bow, and then slowly walked away. What the fuck was going on today?

"Okay Eren, come back out. Hunter." The glow receded and Eren was by their side.

"I thought people who want to die should just die," Eren mimicked in a high voice with a smug look.

"I do. It's just, I try not to let 'em die in front of guys like him," Levi explained, nodding to Eren. "They should appreciate what it means to be alive at all."

_Guys like him?_ Mikasa wondered. Then it hit her. People who committed suicide couldn't become shinkis. So these weapons were spirits who still wanted to live. She thought back to the small arsenal of shinkis Erwin had. They were all so young. She glanced at Eren, and then down at her hands. Maybe they weren't all so innocent, but life had been so cruel to them. And they couldn't even remember who they were. And what _was_ Levi? A god? Was he actually a good person? She had met a lot of pricks, but Levi was a cactus. Yet he saved someone's life just so Eren and Petra wouldn't have to watch.

Little droplets began to hit the cement. "Huh? Mikasa, are you okay?!" Eren asked urgently, obviously panicking.

"Control yourself Eren, your nerves are starting to sting me," Levi hissed.

"No, no, I'm okay…I just got some leftover fragments in my eyes," Mikasa evaded.

"What?! That's not okay at all!" Levi cried.

"Just-just breathe, okay Mikasa? It's going to be okay!" Eren squawked. Mikasa only laughed. Levi really did care. He was just a cactus with a soft spot.


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh shit_. What time was it?!

Eren waited until he could hear Levi's slow breathing before he cracked an eye open. He was right. Levi was asleep, which meant if there was _any_ good time to leave, it was now.

He stood up carefully, glancing at Levi once more. But the man stayed silent. What was he so afraid of? Sure Levi was a good fighter, but he was like, what? Two feet tall? Eren could take him a heartbeat. Yeah, there wouldn't be a problem.

Eren jumped the stairs, and even the soft scratch of his shoes against the ground made him cringe. Levi hadn't even moved. Eren let out a sigh of relief and made his way across the courtyard, counting to ten before each step. _Almost there, almost there_. Why was his heart pounding in his ears? Why was this so stressful? He must have snuck out a dozen times when he was alive. When Eren looked in the mirror, he just decided he looked like that kind of kid. So was this really the time to panic? He looked up and saw the red arch that stood at the entrance. _Finally_.

Eren took off down the street. That was so easy! If he had known that sooner, he would have slipped out every night! How could Levi be a god if he couldn't even keep tabs on his own weapon? What a useless bastard.

…

He sprinted into the park. The streetlamps had already flicked on. Fuck.

Eren's eyes widened as he saw their tree, and he tore down the path. He grabbed a lamppost and swung around, panting as he finally skidded to a halt in the grass. He held a hand against the tree for balance, the other clenched into a tight fist. "F…_huff_…fuck. S…_huff_…sorry Armin. How…_huff_…how long have you been waiting?"

The blonde didn't need to look at his watch. "Five hours," Armin answered softly.

"Holy crap!" Eren blurted. He knew that they had met around five in the afternoon, and he _had_ said he wanted to meet at the same time but…"Didn't Hitch or whoever need you today? Why? Why would you wait that long? Especially for _me_? Damn, I might not of even shown up tonight! We're lucky Levi can't stay up past the bedtime of a six year old or you could still be alone." Eren squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body trembling. "Shit, Armin, I'm so fucking sorry."

Armin hugged the item in his arms even closer as he mumbled, "No need to swear." _Fuck_, he had even brought along that damn fish book.

Eren dropped beside him and looked from the book to his face. "Why the hell did you stay here? Who knows what kind of creeps come out at night. Titans could be crawling everywhere!"

Armin held his finger against the corner of the book so that the pages would race from cover to cover. "You're my friend." That was the one, simple explanation Eren got. But even though Armin smiled, Eren could feel the walls going up between them. If he reached out, his fingers would probably bang into metal. Then Armin gasped. "E-Eren, are…are you crying?"

"It's just…" Eren's eyes burst open, tears racing down his face. "It's just, I feel like such a piece of shit. You don't deserve to be treated like that, and there's no way to make up for leaving you out in the open like I did. I'm-I'm just so glad you're okay!"

"I forgive you," Armin piped instantly, tilting his head, eyes closed as he flashed Eren a bright smile.

"What? How?" Eren gasped, taking several quick steps back in disbelief.

"No one's ever apologized to me before," Armin said with a shrug. Shaking, Eren strode forward, grabbing a wad of Armin's shirt and yanking him onto his feet. Armin's face twisted with confusion as Eren hugged him. "Really Eren, it's okay," he insisted. "Instead of apologizing, may I make a request of you?"

"Of course! Anything!" Eren answered immediately.

"I want to see the outside world more than anything! I want to see the things in my books! Can I ask you to come with me?"

Eren's eyebrows nearly collided as his forehead wrinkled with confusion. "Well yeah—hell yeah! But I'm such an idiot! You don't want me to go with you."

"Well I want Mikasa to come too."

Eren let out a frustrated groan. "Come on, get mad at me! Yell at me, or curse at me or something!"

"Eren, its fine."

"You don't get it! You could have died—again!"

Eren."

"Listen to me!"

"Eren."

"Seriously, I'll let you hit me as hard as you can!" He felt Armin's body stiffen.

"Eren?"

"What is it, Armin?" he finally acknowledged. Eren let the blonde go, following Armin's finger until his eyes reached the figure before them. "Oh…oh fuck," Eren rasped. A titan loomed before them, more and more blood splattering the ground with each heave. This one stood on two legs, at least twenty feet tall. It had long greasy hair, and at the end of each hand, swollen with infection, were long sharp claws. "Armin," Eren whispered in his ear, "I'm going to distract it. When I turn around, run."

"No I-"

"No time to argue!" Eren shouted, shoving Armin away as he whirled around. "Hey, over here you ugly bastard!" Eren shouted, waving as he jumped up and down.

"Armin you idiot, run!" Eren's scream rang in Armin's ears. Every sound turned to white noise, his eyes widening as he glanced to the side. Armin could see Eren's mouth opening and closing as he shouted, but all could hear was static. After all this, he couldn't Eren die. His gaze landed on a large rock, and he picked it up with a trembling hand.

Armin threw it as hard as he could, but the stone bounced off the beast harmlessly. _Oh no_.

The beast turned its puss-pouring, blood soaked head and let out a booming roar that echoed for miles. Eren and Armin both clapped their hands over their ears, knocked off their feet from the sheer strength. The ground shook as the titan charged forward, giant hands reaching for his prey. Eren continued hooting and hollering, but its bloodshot eyes were locked onto Armin. The blonde was still spread against the pavement, rooted to the spot where he was about to die.

_Why? Why can't I move?_ Armin wondered as swollen fingers wrapped around him. Contact with saliva and he was done for. He looked at Eren, who now had blood pouring down his face from when they had both been slammed into the ground. _Thank you for being my friend_.

"Leave him _ALONE_!" Armin's eyes bulged at the ferocity of the sudden roar. Eren soared through the air, bellowing, "BORDERLINE!" A strip of white fire swept passed the titan, searing the arm holding Armin clean off.

Armin crawled out of the fingers, screaming, "Eren!"

The titan's other hand snatched Eren in fury, and despite how valiantly he fought, the crushing grasp was too strong for him to escape. The monster's jaws opened, unhinging like a snake as it prepared to swallow Eren whole. But as the titan's fingers uncurled to toss him inside, Eren took hole of an upper and lower fang. He was forcing the creature's mouth open by sheer willpower. "Armin, listen to me!" he shouted, never severing contact from the tearful blue eyes. "Fuck these walls! You're my best friend, and we're going to see the outside world!" Armin was still paralyzed. He had to do something—anything! But the only things moving were his lungs and the tears down his cheeks. "We're going to get sand in places we never thought possible, and we're going to see your goddamn sharks!"

Finally. Finally! Armin was able to scramble up, stumbling over his feet as he reached out desperately. It was then Eren added, "That's why I need you to run!"

"EREN!" Armin shrieked.

Jaws snapped shut.

Eren's severed arm shot past him.

Blood splattered Armin's face. It was Eren's.

Armin had no idea how long he stood there, powerless, screaming. If this had been some sort of book or movie, now he would step up to be the hero. He would rise up, heart swelling with a sudden bravery he never knew he possessed. He would save Eren and defeat the monster.

But this wasn't some sort of book or movie. He was broken. He was scared. He was alone. And he realized the titan had momentarily forgotten about him.

_Run_.

Armin spun on a dime and darted into the darkness. Oh gods he hated the dark. Was that pounding in his chest or in his head? _Please, please-please-please, save Eren!_ Armin prayed_. Levi, god of calamity, your shinki needs help!_ Armin added the coordinates into his prayer and never stopped. This was all he could ever do, and it was awful. Pray and run.

That was all he could ever do.

…

Levi had never gotten a prayer with such exact directions, but he landed in Sina park, right in front of a titan. He could still sense Eren's pulse, but that brat was done for. The least he could do was put that poor kid out of his misery.

He was used to the pain, so he would be able to handle the blight once Eren responded. "Hunter!" Levi commanded, and the titan's torso began to glow as Eren began his transformation. It let out a pained howl as the streak of color burst through its chest. "Welcome back kid, let's do this one last time," Levi murmured, bracing himself with only one sword. Levi clenched his jaw. The idiot must have lost an arm. He rushed forward, dodging each lunge with ease. The left cable dug into its flesh. As he was swung over its body, Levi looked over the titan with hatred in his eyes. "The brat didn't deserve this," he growled, driving the single blade into its brain stem.

He dropped back to the ground on a knee, sighing, "Hunter." Levi's eyes bulged as the weapon disappeared from his body. He didn't burn in the slightest. His hands were free of any skin-devouring curse. His fingers scrambled to lift up his shirt. There was no sign of any blight. Levi threw off his jacket and ripped off his shirt. His shoulders were clean, as well as the lines where the straps would cross over his chest. Eren had been coated in the titan's spit, and it had soaked through his shirt when Eren latched onto him. Levi should have been a bloody, goo-caked mess.

But he was fine.

He cautiously turned toward the slimy fifteen-year old. Eren was sprawled across the ground, unconscious, as a scarlet river flowed from a mutilated stump. "Ugh." Levi couldn't hold in the groan. He knelt down beside his shinki. The brat should have been dead by now, completely consumed by blight. Yet here he was—mostly in one piece—breathing and bleeding and moaning like a teenager who didn't want to get up for school.

Levi took several steps back as steam began to curl and hiss from the shoulder socket. Bone slowly slunk out of his gaping wound, ending in each little finger joint. Strips of nerves intertwined themselves around the start of the new limb, followed by veins and then tendons that dragged thick muscle behind them. Skin slid over fresh flesh that formed a brand new arm, just as tan and bulging with muscle as the other arm.

In all his years, Levi couldn't remember ever being so confused.

He nudged Eren with his foot. "Alright brat. Tell me what the fuck is going on."


End file.
